The Wolf and The Fox!
by Project X
Summary: Rain, now Wesker's puppet must find his daughter Kyle before Wesker's virus gets out of control. *Sequel to "The secert of my life" and "Oh little Dove sister why do you have fangs?"*
1. Chapter 1

**(Sequal to both "The secert of my life" and "Oh little Dove sister why do you have fangs?" I hope you enjoy!) **

**"The Wolf and The Fox!"**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue of the Wolf and the Fox.**_

_The Wolf was a prisoner of the panther for so long, after years of being raised by doves his brother and sister, being a predator only seemed distant. But reality for those who must eat flesh comes in the years they least expect it._

_The Fox raised herself until her father showed his face. The Fox dreamed of such a day but her father was indifferent and as soon as he showed her the power of the predator she left to go find herself. The Fox went off in search of prey only to be lost in her new power...and her father's worries._

_Now The Wolf and The Fox must meet and work together to fight The Dragon of serpents whom hides in the shadows waiting for The Panther and his daughter and his new puppet. Will the doves come to fight the dragon as well? And will The Wolf and Fox live?_

**-Kyle, The Fox-**

"Damn it!" I yelled throwing my maps on the ground of my small apartment. "3 F-ing months I've been here and still all I've got to show is a hooker ring and a bunch of Russian thugs!" I yelled again kicking my couch. "How the Hell am I suppose to find these under cover black market Umbrella guys if they won't even show themselfs for a sell?"

I was getting really pissed now, I had been in Haven for over 3 maybe 4 months trying to find some Umbrella black market sellmen, who had been selling T,G, and T-Veronica. But the guys didn't even show themselfs during a sell. Every bit of the crap they had sold was now hiding in my apartment but none of it was what I wanted. I had maps strown every where, recordings from city camera feed, even pictures of every suspected seller, but it was nothing. Any one who walked into this room would believe I was a cop on the beat of some mastermind.

"Crap! Crap!" I wanted to tear my TV in two and I could with the awesome powers I had, but I needed it and it would be a bitch to explain that to my land lord. "I have to be missing something." I whispered as I planted myself back on my couch with a bowl of mango. I turned on the small TV with the remote that was going out of batteries, which I was not paying for again with...stolen money, you'd be surprised what you can do with super speed and strength.

_"Tonight on the news Terra Save looks into the Hardvardvile case where people were infected with the T virus and turned into the living dead at an air port. Thanks to local company WilPharma some were saved with the T virus vaccine...which was destroyed by a terriost..."_

After hearing that I turned off the TV again, 'Swell my father probably had something to do with that.' I thought rolling my eyes. 'Or maybe not, its not his style.' I then rolled over onto the couch to get comfortable, until a thought hit me like a brick. "WilPharma! They have all forms of the virus! They could cover thier ass if they sold it on the black market!" After that I jumped up and put on my holester and coat with sunglasses and ran out the door.

A WilPharma building was right here in Haven, that was perfect. No one would ever suspect a huge company, not even me.

Were the thoughts running through my mind as I ran through the ran covered streets at the night hours. This town died at night, little did I know tonight that was laterly. I continued my rampage to the building with out noticing the zombies around me. And when I got to the building I didn't notice throught the huge windows the large amount of staff security til I got inside and was surrounded. I pulled out my Socom but that didn't really faze them.

"Stay back you pecies of shit!" I yelled making them pull out thier guns. 'Wait normal zombies can't use guns! What the hell?' A continued to shot them all as they got closer but their was to many and I was begining to lose ammo. "Crap! I could sure use back up." I said knowing I had no back up.

But then out of no where a motorcycle came through the huge windows right beside me and a person with a TMP was showering the room with lead. They landed their bike perfectly and parked it taking good care of the zombies around us.

"Woof Woof!"

"Who the heck are you?"

**-Rain, The Wolf-**

"Okay so where could she be?" I walked around Haven as it began to ran, Ben right beside me.

It was two days ago I showed up here and nothing yet. I had hid my bike behind some buildings and gone back there every night to check on it. This town was dead and I knew it. Something didn't smell right in the air, cause the air stunk of death. I hated that smell.

But now it was late and me and Ben had been looking for her all day long, I wasn't tired but Ben was.

"Okay boy lets go back." I said petting him, until I smelled something. "Wesker's blood?" I looked up and saw a dirty blonde girl with a long black coat running down the street. 'She's fast, I could catch up to her but I need my bike. Come on Ben!" I yelled running after my bike hidden in an alley. Their were zombies all around it.

"What the hell? Get off my bike!" I yelled kicking them all away. Quickly I went through my back pack and pulled out a TMP and showered the zombies then got on my bike, telling Ben to follow me and I put on my helmet driving off. 'She's headed to the WilPharma building?' I thought then could smell, "Las plagas!" 'But how?' I thought and quickly with out thought I ran my bike through the window of the building and showered the Las Plagas zombies killing them all with head shots. 'Didn't practice like crazy for nothing.' After that Ben walked through the doors and I parked my bike.

"Woof! Woof!"

"Who the hell are you?" I heard Kyle say, finally I found her.

**(Okay what did you think of the first chapter? Cool? Not cool? Come on! Give me some feed back here!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hey guys if your interested I started a new story called "Project Phoenix" tell me if you like it so far, K?)**

**Part 2: We meet our enemy.**

**-Rain-**

"My names Rain, I work for your father. I've come to get you out of here." I said taking off my helmet letting my pony tail sway against me.

"You work for my father uh? Alright then." Kyle smirked she was almost an exact duplicate of her father.

"Also I'm ChaosKiller you commanding officer in Anti-Umbrella 2.0. I'm glad you were loyal to our cause but we have to destroy this building and town before any more are infected." I stated putting my helmet on my bike and grabbing a few more weapons and ammo. "Here." I said tossing Kyle a fully loaded TMP.

"So your ChaosKiller, why do you work for my father then?" She asked as she caught the gun and exmained it like a pro.

"Its complicated." I replied getting a laugh out of her.

"Isn't everything with my father?" She said shrugging.

"Yes, yes it is." I laughed back putting my extra ammo in a pouch. I then turned to Ben who was sitting beside me wagging his tail. "Okay Ben stay here and guard the bike." I said.

"Woof Woof!" Was his reply.

"Alright Kyle lets go." I said pulling off my uneeded jacket and putting up my none shatter prof glasses.

"Hey your eyes are the same as mine." Kyle stated pulling off her sunglasses and tossing them to the floor.

"Yeah I'm an experiment of your father's, he gave me your blood so now I'm DNA linked to you." I explained as I began my climb up the stairs.

"Whoa...I guess that IS my father's style." She replied following me as we went deeper into the building.

Zombies and LasPlags monsters were every where, left and right. Kyle had my back though and it almost seemed as if we could read each other's minds and moves. We made interesting partners that was for sure.

**-Kyle-**

"Hey look!" I yelled to Rain. In our search I found a control room and some video screens. "I'll hack in from here to figure out whats going on." I said sitting in the roller chair to the huge computer.

"Alright." Rain nodded and took my TMP guarding the door.

'Rain? Something about having her around makes me feel funny. Like my virus tells me to command her like a solider to my will. Weird.' I thought as I began to type into the console.

"Ladies." A shadowed face came on screen, his voice already sounding annoying to me.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled typing away at the keys.

"I have control Miss Wesker so trying to hack into the screen will be a waste of time." The voice said.

"It won't if I find the damn mute button!" I yelled standing up.

"Kyle." I felt Rain's calm come over me like a cold snow as her hand was on my shoulder. This girl no woman was a solider for sure, much more experinced then me. I was just a street punk compared to her. I wondered if maybe she was ever a Marine or just Army, no there was more to it then that. The coldness that came from her proofed she lost more than she has gained, perhaps her freedom for one.

"What do you want?" She asked folding both arms that held TMPs.

"Oh Miss Redfield or should I say Wolf, what I want is to test my pets and my pet's pets." The man chuckled.

"Mmmm." I could hear Kyle thinking. "You wish for us to test BOW's is that it. You must be a member of the Underground Umbrella." She stated with out leaving a monotone demenar.

'She reminds me of the old man now.' I thought just watching itching to kick this guy's ass.

"Yes you are clever aren't you 'little pet'. That must be why Albert chose you and to bring his daughter back of all things when it was you who got her lost." The man continued to mock her but she wasn't fazed.

"I'm unimpressed if thats what you were aiming for. Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot these screens out right now?" She asked lifting her arms.

"Because your Master will want to know that his old teacher is back." The man started to laugh then the shadow over his face was lifted and a young yet white haired man stood lifted by a cane with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Rain asked making him smile like the creep he was.

"You may call me Ozwell Miss Redfield or Spencer as dear little Albert calls me, and now I shall proof that I have the right to become god. By killing little Albert's daughter and in caging his pet." After he said that his laugh boomed over the speaker and Rain shot every one of them out, now she was shaken ...and so was I.

**(Sorry it took me so long to post but I've been reading WeskerxOc's. I hope you like the idea I got for this. I'm putting in a different ending from RE 5, with more villains and zombies and is it called lemons?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Yeah I think lemons mean *cough* sexual activity *cough*, just for you guys cause I know you like it. RainxWesker & KylexKrauser. Its for you Biohazardous fears and EcoSeeker, just for you guys! ^_^. Oh and you too InuInuLoveLove! I hope you guys also like the plot twist with Spencer.)**

**Part 3: Divide, destroy, RULE AS GOD!**

**-Rain-**

'Spencer damn! Wesker told me about him, warned me about him. But he told me he was a geezer not a striking middle aged man. This is bad, I've gotta get Kyle got of here.' Were the thoughts running through my head as I watched Kyle set self destruct on the building as I guarded the door of zombies.

"I'm done!" I heard Kyle yell behind me.

"Good lets go." I said tossing her back the TMP so we could get the hell out of there.

_"Self destruct in 4 minutes."_

"Crap! That dosen't give us much time." I said running down the halls with Kyle behind me.

"I got the information from the mainframe on a flash drive in my pocket, yeah think I did good commander?" She said jokingly.

"Yeah good job solider now to survive." I said getting near the stairs.

_"Hahahahahahaha! So now the pet gives orders to the master! How interesting!"_ Spencer's voice rang over the intercom.

"What the fuck! I thought she terminated your voice box ass hole!" I heard Kyle yell as she lifted her TMP.

_"Do calm down Miss Wesker the funs only just begun. I think you will enjoy seeing an old friend dear Rain! Hahahahahahaha!" _The man laughed evily making my ears bleed.

"Shut the hell up old man! Your voice gives me a head ache!" Kyle continued to insult the man as we ran down the stairs killing zombies, when we neared the door and my bike.

"Woof! Woof! GRRRRRRRR!" I heard Ben growling and fear hit me.

'Don't die Ben, your all I got right now.' I thought as I jumped down the stairs with my tryant powers and moved more quickly making Kyle add on to her pace. "Ben!" I yelled sending his tail in a frinzy.

I finally saw it as Ben came running to me, another huge B.O.W. but it was...human. I looked at its face my eyes wide, my heart stopped.

"David...DAVID!" I wanted to scream his name as I used to in his arms. My heart was to cold for this, the man I loved but with the arm of...well like Krauser's.

"Holy crap!" Kyle looked shocked but not scared, she had not seen what I had...I really wish some one as young as her never would. But she was born into this world and so was I.

_"Hahahahaha! David Keller my most prized instrument! Do you enjoy seeing him again, little pet? Does this make you want to cry? Please do if so! How little Albert would react to see you cry."_

'Thats it I can't take it.' I thought falling to my knees covering my ears as David only stood there watching me. "Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled.

"No ...tears." I heard David say almost only a whisper. I looked up to him looming over me. His eyes were as ice blue as ever, I wanted to cry I really did. "No ...tears...Sunshine." He said getting on his knees rubbing my cheek and tossling my hair.

Kyle only watched wondering what was going on, "What are you doing?" She yelled pointing her gun at David's head.

"Hold on one sec." I said to her looking back at David. "You dead Dave, I'm sorry." Were my words as I felt my blood boil. "I have to do this, please forgive me." I whispered as I released one of the blades on my arm and stabbed him in the gut.

"Same here Sunshine. It seems you've grown cold too." Was what he said before he sliced my throat but wasn't able to cut my head off because of my speed. I back flipped into the air landing on the wall then pushing off with a faster speed then usual and cut his head right off as I passed him in the air.

"Yeah David, yeah." I nodded as I stood over his pool of blood not even feeling remorse for killing him, again.

"All hope dies, hero's die and beauty dies but dread, dispare, and hate are eternal." I heard Kyle whisper as I walked over to her.

I smiled and rubbed my neck, "The infamous words of the Fox." I said wipping the blood from my ice cold cheek. 'I died too David, a long time ago. I died beside you that night so long ago and I died beside you again perhaps I agree with your words little fox, perhaps.'

_"Well well, it seems little Albert's pet beat mine. It also seems you lost your heart little Rain, you are now a cold blooded tyrant just like your Master. How does it feel uh?"_

"Kyle? Will you do the honors?" I asked knowing she knew exactly what I meant.

"Delighted. HEY! Old man! Shut the fuck up and go home! Or are you gonna stay in the shadows and masterbate all night cause you can't get laid!" Kyle yelled sending her into a fit of laughter me right beside her.

"Okay lets go we only have 2 minutes before this place blows." I said giving her a high 5.

"Right." She nodded and I gave her a set of googgles as she got on my bike right beside me along with Ben in the side car. We put our guns up and headed back to the rocky's where her father was waiting for us. Although I had a feeling this wasn't over...not by a long shot.

_**And so the Dragon shows himself...**_

**(Okay guys the next few chapters are gonna consist of RainxWesker and KylexKrauser I hope you guys are okay with that. Then I'll reveal my plan for Spencer.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4: The Wolf returns the Fox home.**

**-Rain-**

"So hows my father been doing?" Kyle asked while eating some of her pizza.

"Rude, a bastard, slowly losing his mind, you know the usual." I replied nibbling on some peperonis.

The two of us had stopped before getting back to the base for some pizza. I explained everything about her father to her from there and how I fitted into the picture. She didn't exactly agree with her fathers methods but she did his reasons. I could tell behind her teenaged behavior lays the grip of a cold blooded master tyrant just like her father, but for now she was merely a child.

"Did...did he miss me?" Kyle asked proving she truly was still a child.

"Yeah, I think he did any way." I said thinking about the time mentioning her saved my life.

"Really? Thats surprising." Kyle muttered eating more of her pizza.

"Well he is your father after all, even if he's an asshole he still loves you its just barred deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep deep inside of him." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah I guess your right...its just...I never imagned a man like him to be my father." Kyle admitted.

"Well I never imagned I'd be where I am now either. Sometimes we just have to make do." I said feeling like Claire when I did.

"Yeah...hey that guy David Keller, who was he?" Kyle asked looking up at me.

"My martial arts teacher, my lover, my boyfriend, my partner, and the man I killed twice." I explained looking down at the table.

"Oh! Well that explains it." She said becoming silent.

After that we finished our pizza and headed back to the lab. I parked my bike outside but stopped before going in. 'This is my chance, I could run right now!' I thought Kyle staring at me.

"Whats the matter?" She asked, stopping in the snow.

"I...I...don't want to go back." I said regretting my words.

"Really? And I thought we had started bonding dear Rain." His voice sent shivers up my spin and his hand touching my shoulder made it worse. "Kyle get inside." He ordered his daughter and she nodded being freaked out by the sight.

"Wesker, what color are your eyes right now?" I asked before backing away from him and turning around. As I feared his eyes were bright red burning in lust. "Stay away from me! You don't have control of yourself right now!" I yelled backing away.

But then I felt a boot in my gut again sending me into a wall, "Control dear Rain is something I have over you. Now be a good girl and stay still this time." He said approaching me as my back was against the wall.

"Kyle." I whispered her name. "KYLE!" I yelled it that time him coming closer.

"RAIN!" Kyle saw the event and was actualy scared. This girl who never shook or trembled in the face of danger was afraid of her own father. I would rid her of that fear here and now.

"KYLE! Order me to stop him! NOW!" I yelled.

"Okay okay...," She nodded and closed her eyes. "RAIN I ORDER YOU TO STOP MY FATHER!" She yelled with all her mite.

"I'd be delighted." I said grinning my blood boiling to obey my new master. I could feel my eyes turn a deeper color red as I threw myself at him pinning him down on the ground. "Calm down Wesker, this isn't you. You hate me, despise me, you'd never want anything to do with me sexually. SO WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled slapping him in the face. That did the trick because when he looked back up at me to where I had him pinned his eyes were normal again. "Okay now this isn't what it looks like." I said getting off of him.

"Yes well, for the record Rain I do not hate you but the stunt you just pulled does not put me in a loving mood." Wesker said getting up from the snow wipping off his suit.

**-Kyle-**

Something inside me bubbled seeing my father back to his normal self and that Rain was okay. Some how the feeling between the two was not of solider and general or monster and master, more like friends just not the best of friends.

"Dad?" I whispered and let my emotions take over. I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Kyle." He then put his arms around me. I looked over to see Rain smiling at the sight. 'Yeah like friends.' I nodded and hugged my father tighter.

**(Sorry its short but I haven't posted on this story and I'm starting to feel writers block again. I hope this helps me out of it.)**


	5. Author's Notes

**Author's note:**

Heya! I know your tired of me saying this but I'm continuing this series but in another sequel series called "The Rain and The Sun."

I'm dedicating this series to:

_BioHazardous Fears_

_EcoSeeker_

_InuInuLoveLove_

_Wesker's servant _

They are my fans and I am theirs!

This series will appear soon, so keep a look out for it!


End file.
